Character Creation
Creating a character in O4E is probably the most difficult part of the entire game - its like a hill that you just have to get over, and once you do that, everything else is cake. Character creation is purposely more difficult than anything else simply because, in the creator's opinion, O4E requires unique characters to survive and it needs players that are at least a little invested in their character. Character creation should make you think. Below is a simplified format for the character sheet, in which each portion will be explained. Character Sheet Name: Your character's name can be anything you wish. It can be a simple as a nickname or long and elaborate. Your choice. '' '''Race': Your character's race goes here. A list of available races can be found here. If you don't find exactly what you're looking for, make some noise in the Race Think Tank part of the forum and let people know what you want. The list of races is updated several times a week. '' '''Class': Your character's class represents what your character is trained to do. A list of classes can be found here . '' '''Physical Description': This is a section for you to describe what your character looks like. Their race gives other people an outline, but its up to you to talk about specific characteristics. Height, weight, eye color, hair color, what kind of clothes do they wear etc etc etc. Make your character unique! Hit Points: This is the amount of health or the amount of damage your character can take. Leave this up to your DM to decide. '' '''Armor Class': This is how protected your character is against physical attacks. This always starts at a base number of "10" and increases as your character equips better armor (or gets better at dodging). '' ''Ability Scores are determined through two ways: *For each ability score , you can roll 4d6 and drop the lowest roll *''Start each ability score at a base number of 8. You are given 28 points to spend on each stat as you choose. '''Strength': How strong your character is. Dexterity:'' How agile, accurate or quick your character is. '' Constitution:'' How much endurance your character has. '' Intelligence: How good your character is at problem solving. '' '''Wisdom': Your character's general life experience level. '' '''Charisma': How good your character is at talking to others. '' ''Saving throws start at a base of "0" and increase based on your character's class, ability scores and any racial bonuses they have. Your DM will be responsible for this after character creation. Fortitude Save: How well your character responds to massive damage or physical force. Reflex Save: How well your character is able to dodge physical danger. Will Save: How well your character is able to resist things at effect their mental well-being. '' '''Attack Bonus:' This is how skilled your character is at attacking others. There are two types of attack bonuses your character will be given: Melee and Ranged. Strength affects your Melee Attack Bonus and Dexterity affects your Ranged Attack Bonus. Racial bonuses, feats, items and many other things can increase your Attack Bonuses. Feats: Feats are learned abilities that give character's advantages (or at the very least, take away disadvantages). Currently, the list of feats can only be found on the forum, but hopefully that will be remedied in the near future. Characters start with two feats - one character feat, which can be anything they want (provided they meet the prerequisites) and one class feat, which must be related to the character's class. Skills: Skills are just that. Your character's skills. The more points your character has in an individual skill, the better they are at it. This system will likely be revamped soon in O4E. The list of skills can currently only be found on the forum. '' '''Inventory:' This will be kept in list form, and will identify what items your character currently has access to. need. Players are responsible for purchasing any starting equipment they need with their starting credits. '' '''Credits:' The currency in O4E. Unless otherwise noted by your race or class, all characters start with 5000 credits to their name. '' '''Ship': Its a big universe, and your character needs a ship to get around. All characters start with a small-sized ship (shuttle or fighter), unless otherwise noted (Captains are the exception). They can choose freely as long as whatever faction they are in has access to it. It is common for players to name their starting ship. Backstory: This is where you can talk about your character's background. Make it as long or as brief as you want, but in general, the more the better. Your DM can draw on this for inspiration for any stories that your character becomes involved in and it also helps you, the player, flesh out your character and make them come alive. For now, post all new character sheets in the Registered Characters section of the forum. Category:Rules Category:Character Creation